A host electronic device may include an optical disc drive, such as a Blu-Ray drive, DVD, or a CD-ROM drive. The optical disc drive may read information from or write information to media inserted into the optical disc drive, and the optical disc drive may communicate the information read from or written to the media to the host electronic device.